The present invention relates to a novel heat exchanger panel which has particular utility in high temperature environments, such as in air breathing and rocket propulsion systems.
One method for fabricating a high temperature capability composite heat exchanger comprised processing or densifying a composite material with high temperature capability and metallic coolant containment tubes integrally assembled into the composite. This method required the use of expensive and high density (heavy) metal tubes which could not be removed for inspection or replacement. As a result, these old heat exchangers were heavy, costly, difficult to inspect, and virtually impossible to maintain.